


Clean Friskriel Stories (Post-Pacifist AU)

by pokemonfreak387



Series: Stories From pfreak's Post-Pacifist Undertale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally part of the work known as <i>Stories From pfreak’s Post-Pacifist Undertale AU</i>, these are the fluffy and/or expositional, SFW Friskriel stories I have written within my Undertale AU. I recommend you read the original two stories, <i>Winter Break (NSFW)</i> and <i>A Dreemurr’s Dream</i>, to better understand these stories.</p><p>Within this universe, Frisk is the gender-neutral spouse of Asriel Dreemurr, going through the many ups and downs of family, love, and life.</p><p>Inspired by <b>Phenom13’s</b> <i>Friskriel One Shot Archive</i>, credit to <b>Tungsten</b> for the splitting of stories idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obligatory Nightmare Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm pokemonfreak387, or pfreak as I usually go by.
> 
> This work is a series of little one-shot moments within my Post-Pacifist Undertale AU. This was originally one work, but I decided to split it into two works, separating the NSFW works from the SFW ones (that was actually **Tungsten** 's idea, so thank them for it).
> 
> I will take any story requests, just provide me a prompt and I'll get to it eventually. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [(NSFW Work)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6826582/chapters/15583024)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the first break Frisk and Sans take from their ambassador duties, 2 years after they began. Things are going smoothly, as the US, Canada, and Europe have already began accepting monsters into their society. Everything is going well… Or so Frisk thought. However, they soon realize they aren’t quite at peace, as they suddenly begin getting nightmares over things of their past. Soon, it becomes too much for them to take, and they wake up one night looking for comfort in their fluffy step-brother. However, it seems Frisk isn’t the only one who’s having trouble sleeping.
> 
> **Chronology: Occurs two years after _A Dreemurr’s Dream._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in _Stories From pfreak's Post-Pacifist AU_ :
> 
> "Because every story involving Frisk and Asriel needs something about nightmares, right? That's literally the only reason this story exists besides some more Friskriel fluff.
> 
> Originally posted April 5th, 2016"
> 
> I fixed this chapter up a small bit, as some of the text felt a bit cringey to me.

Everything seemed fine. We managed to convince the United States, Canada, and Europe to allow monsters without extreme prejudice, I’ve finally been accepted into a family that actually loves me, and I saved every single monster from the Underground.

I should be at peace… Right?

I see my family. Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and even Asriel. They’re all here, waiting for me to follow them. But as I step towards them, my vision turns into a splatter of crimson liquid. The smell should be unfamiliar, but I recognize it instantly: Blood. I then see everyone again, but they aren’t smiling.

Toriel’s expression is shocked, a cut on her cheek and a gash on her dress. Papyrus’ head knocked off his body, eyes popping out. Undyne in armor I’ve never seen her wear, her body seems to be melting. Mettaton is in pieces, but these pieces are more pointy and hostile than his usual form. Sans also has a gash in him much like Toriel, but he seems to be bleeding unlike her. Asgore is kneeling, Alphys is nowhere to be found, and Asriel… Is in petals.

I don’t understand what’s going on. I suddenly feel a weight in my hands and look down to see that there is a knife residing within it. On the knife, there is blood, mixed in with what looks like white… dust…

Right as that word comes to my mind, everyone vanishes into dust, and there behind them lies a single character. They… Almost look like me… Their skin is paler and their shirt is green, but it’s much like my favorite striped shirt. Their hair is also like mine. Their cheeks have an obvious blush, and their eyes are blood crimson.

“Greetings. I am Chara. Thank you. Your power awakened me from death… But you knew that already didn’t you?”

There was something familiar about this encounter, but I couldn’t tell what.

“Yes, very familiar. That’s because this is what you were. You… Were me. Or I suppose I was you. Has it really been so long that you’ve forgotten me?”

I was so confused. Was this the same Chara that Asriel was friends with, the first human to ever fall into the Underground? But Asriel told me they had died, which then led to his death. How could they be here?

“I asked myself the same questions, Frisk. And I give you the exact same answer I told you before. You are how I returned. Your determination had secretly kept me from ever ceasing to exist. Even as you had uninstalled and reinstalled, did a 100% True Reset on the timeline, I was always here.”

“Go away!” I yell. “I won’t listen to your lies.”

Their eyes go dark, and blood begins to spill from them and their mouth. They let out a maniacal laugh, similar to the one Flowey gave, but deeper and louder.

“When will you learn, Frisk…”

Suddenly, memories flash back to me. My parents dropping me off at the orphanage, saying “This disgrace of god doesn’t deserve our love.” Me being taunted at the orphanage for being different, when I knew there were things that they were abandoned for as well. The images of Asriel melting because the soul recreation process failed, his Hyperdeath body turning into an amalgamate, a fear nightmare I had experienced long ago. Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, all of them slowly spreading into forgotten dust.

**“When were you ever the one in control?”**

I hear their voice behind me. Before I can turn, I feel the knife slip from my hand, and a second after than I feel its blade digging into my skin. My vision goes red.

…

I jerk up into a sitting position, my breathing coming in rapid pants, a cold sweat covering my body. I put my hand to my chest, feeling my fast beating heart. _All a dream_ , I tell myself once again. _It’s all just a dream. It’s always a dream._

This isn’t the first time I’ve had these nightmares. They seem to have begun sometime around when Sans and I began planning our week-long break from work. We had finished up all the political nonsense in Europe involving monsters, and we had thought that two years was long enough to be deserving of a break. What I didn’t expect was that break to involve nightmares every night.

I had hoped that when I finally met up with my family, the Dreemurrs, after so long, they would finally disappear. It’s usually the same thing, either involving my previous family who had abandoned me for wanting to change my gender, or involving a timeline where I had murdered everyone instead of saved them. No matter the scenario, I had to keep reminding myself they were just dreams. _Chara will never come back and take control, you’ll always be loved by this family. You’re fine._

But I can’t take it anymore. I’ve kept these nightmares away from everyone. I need to let someone know, but I’m 13 damn it, I shouldn’t be having these nightmares from stuff I know isn’t real. But it was at once, wasn’t it? Being abandoned, being bloodthirsty, it was all real at one point, wasn’t it? _I need to calm down._

I check the clock to see it’s a little past midnight. It’s a weekend thankfully, so hopefully Asriel wouldn’t mind if I went over and slept with him. During the first few weeks we brought him back to the surface, I always enjoyed sleeping with him. Despite the hot summer weather, I enjoyed the feel of his fluffy fur, his beating heart. It was nice.

However, I had to leave for ambassador duties. Sans had been elected to go as he had somehow learned several of the necessary languages very quickly. I could never understand why this was so, but it made my job a lot easier.

I could hardly bother him with these nightmares. He himself had plenty of his own nightmares to deal with over previous timelines, previous resets, and many, many Charas. In fact, I think almost everyone who had at some point had control over the timelines has had nightmares over what they’ve seen, including Asriel. We’ve talked over the phone about how often he’s gotten them, and it seems to help him a bit. Luckily, time zones give me the chance to talk to him right as he wakes up from them, if I don’t have any business to attend to of course.

I slowly make my way to the door of my room. The two-story house of the Dreemurrs wasn’t too old, and a lot of the upper floor was carpeted, meaning I could easily sneak out without waking anyone up. I cross the loft and stop in front of Asriel’s door. Right as I’m about to slowly grab the handle to sneak in, the door flies open. Behind it, though barely visible in the midnight light, stands the goat-brother himself, his eyes slightly red and the fur on his face seemingly damp.

“Oh.” He whispers in surprise. “Howdy Frisk.”

“Hey.” I reply in the same tone.

“W-what’s up?”

“Oh um… I was just…” I felt too prideful to tell him I was having nightmares, but what else would explain for me suddenly appearing in front of his door?

“I’ve been having trouble sleeping…” I finally answered. “I was, um, hoping I could talk to you.”

“Oh… Well, I was hoping to do the same.” This kind of surprised me, but I guess it makes sense. Something must clearly be bothering him if he looks like he was just crying. Maybe he’s also having nightmares and we just coincidentally needed comfort at the same time? He allows me into his room and closes the door. He then walks over and turns on the desk lamp, brightening the dark room, causing me to shield my eyes briefly as I make my way to sit on his bed.

“I guess you should talk first.” He offers to me. Always the gentle-goat, ever since I brought him back. It’s a nice change from the cruel and negative Flowey he used to be.

“W-well…” I began, not sure how far back I wanted to go to explain this. I didn’t want to tell him of my past family quite yet, so maybe just starting when the nightmares began would be a good point to start. Maybe later I’ll be able to talk to him about my previous life.

“Ever since Sans and I have been preparing for our break back in Europe, I’ve been having these… Nightmares. I know they’re just dreams, but they feel so surreal, like they’ve happened or are going to happen.”

“What was the nightmare about?” Asriel asked.

“It was… It was about… Another timeline. One that I’m not sure ever really happened, but it seems like it did. It involved… Chara…”

Asriel seemed to have flinched a bit at the name.

“I… They… They seemed to have control over me. Over my actions… My SAVEing and LOADing… Everything they wanted, I would do without a second thought.”

“Well… What did you do?”

“I… Killed. I killed everything. Instead of saving every monster from the Underground, I killed them all. Every single one! I would just sit in the areas and wait for all the encounters, killing every single monster until the place was completely empty! The froggits, the whimsuns, all of them, even the Boss Monsters! Mom, Dad, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne… You were in petals as Flowey, and Alphys was nowhere to be found!”

I began to cry, showing a very vulnerable part of myself I was only comfortable showing Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore. Images began flashing back of what I’ve seen. Not even the question of why Sans was bleeding could quell my panic and fear.

I went on like this for a few minutes, before I felt Asriel grab ahold of me. He’s gotten bigger, so he could easily cradle me in his lap. I just continued to cry into his shoulder as he kept patting my side, whispering words of reassurance. Despite the still strong fear inside me, I began to feel a bit of comfort within this embrace. It was familiar, much like when we were younger and we slept together. The soft feel of his arms and neck, the warmth he gave off due to his fur coat, the familiar heartbeat that always kept mine in line. God I was glad I saved him.

“Frisk, don’t you worry. It was just a dream. It may have happened before, but you’ve told me yourself not to live in the past.”

“But what if this happens in the future? What if Chara comes back and takes control of me?”

“Frisk, if there’s one thing I’ve learned from you, it’s that you don’t take crap from anyone, even vengeful spirits. Look, I know you’re sick of hearing it, but just stay determined. Please?”

He’s right. I can’t dwell on this forever. Chara’s dead, and I’m currently living with a loving family that I would never even think of putting harm upon. I don’t know if there is strong enough magic to possess someone, but for now I’m not going to bother finding out. For now, I’m just going to enjoy the warm embrace of my step-brother.

“Thank you Asriel.” I finally say after a short while. “I… Really needed this.”

“Anytime Frisk.”

“So, what did you want to talk about?” It was only fair for me to listen to him after he listened to me. And judging by how his eyes were when I first saw them, he seemed to be having troubles himself.

“Um… I…”

“It’s Flowey still, isn’t it?” I always had a knack for predicting what he was going to say. It always surprised him, his shocked expression absolutely adorable.

“... Yes. Gosh you’re good at guessing things Frisk.” I took a moment to absorb the praise before I turned my attention back to Asriel.

“Ever since you first revived me, I’ve… Been haunted I suppose. I thought that when you saved me, I would be no longer be connected with Flowey, but shortly after I woke up, I heard his voice. It was… More hateful than I remember it being. More spiteful. I remember it saying ‘I’ll always be here to remind you of what you’ve done.’”

At this point, tears began to spill from Asriel again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close while he continued to hold me in his lap. He continued after a moment.

“Since then… I’ve had flashbacks, dreams of previous timelines… Almost like yours. I’ve had dreams where I’ve killed everyone, I have visions of turning into this giant plant monster and killing you over and over… Not to mention that one time a few days after you revived me, I fell into that nightmare coma. Every time, he’s always there. That… Damn yellow flower. Ever since then, I’ve freaked out whenever I see golden flowers, even the ones in dad’s garden. I… I just wish he would leave me alone!”

He was practically bawling at this point. I felt the tears not absorbed by his fur fall onto my arms. Clearly whatever he was dealing with was way worst than what I was. I wish there was something I could do for him, but right now I guess being here was the best I could do. I looked up at his face. Even when crying, his eyes still glistened a beautiful gold. I couldn’t give up on this goat, no matter how hard it would seem for either of us.

“It’s going to be ok, Azzy.” I whispered into his neck. “We’re going to help you through this. Like you said yourself, don’t dwell in the past.”

“But I can’t help it Frisk!” He sobbed. “I can’t control this voice no matter how much I try! It’s like no matter what happens, I’ll always be reminded of the things that make me a horrible person.”

“You aren't a horrible person Asriel, never call yourself that. You are one of the politest, friendliest, selfless beings I have ever met. You rival dad in that department. Everything is going to be alright, don’t you worry.”

I hugged him harder, hoping what I said would get through to him. His sobbing slowed down to sniffling, and I felt his grip tighten as well. We sat there for a while, hugging and holding onto each other, our heartbeats synchronized as one. To be honest, I didn’t want the moment to end. I loved the kid as more than just a friend, I knew of that. I didn’t want to let go.

“Frisk… Thank you. For everything you’ve done. Heh… I get the feeling I’m going to be saying that a lot, huh?”

“And I know you’ll mean it everytime you do.” I replied back. “And I should thank you as well. I know you’re dealing with a lot more than me emotionally, but you took a moment to listen to me. That’s all I ever wanted.”

“Of course, Frisk. I’ll always be here to talk with you. It’s the least I can do after helping me after all these years.”

“Thank you… Hey Az?”

“Yes?”

“Do you… Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course! Anytime you want.”

And with that, the two of us got under the covers of Asriel’s bed, cuddling with each other as well feel asleep. I took one last glimpse at the caprine. His snow white face, his adorable floppy ears, the glint of gold eyes, they all reminded me of why I fell in love with him in the first place. Maybe some day I’ll be able to tell him exactly how I feel about him. Until then, I let the drowsiness finally take me, as I fell asleep in his arms, knowing that for now, no nightmares will come and haunt either of us.


	2. Sorry About Your Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day for the human-monster couple of Frisk and Asriel Dreemurr, until they got a message from someone they never expected to get. It’s been almost 11 years since Frisk last saw them, but they’re not sure they’re willing to forgive them for they’ve done. Asriel certainly isn’t.
> 
> **Chronology: A few months after their marriage**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in _Stories From pfreak's Post-Pacifist Undertale AU_ :
> 
> "Hey guys I'm pfreak and I'm sorry for this taking so long! I've hit a bit of a writer's block between this story and my next big one, but I'm slowly climbing out of it. Also, it's the end of the school year so I have a bunch of various tests to deal with.
> 
> Anyways, this is a more expositional story with a little bit of Friskriel stuff here and there, but I feel it is necessary to make a story complete.
> 
> Also, this story's title and some of its lines are based off of the song of the same name by _Icon For Hire_. If you like punk rock, I recommend you listen to them.
> 
> Originally posted April 20th, 2016"

It was a nice spring day in Seattle, Washington. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and it wasn’t raining for once. Frisk was on the balcony of their apartment they bought out after they married Asriel, watering some of his flowers while he was at school. They were currently on the phone with their employer, Mettaton, discussing Frisk’s new job at the Mettarant, Mettaton’s new restaurant located just a few miles deeper in the city.

“So when will I be starting?”

“ _Well your training will start next Monday and it should align nicely with your lover’s school schedule._ ”

“You mean Asriel’s?”

“ _Well of course dear! You two are still in a relationship, right? I’d rather not tell Alphys to fix her shipping chart literal months after you two married._ ”

“She has a shipping chart?”

“ _Yes, after reading this old comic on the internet, she got really attached to some cat-obsessed creature who apparently really liked shipping._ ”

Before they could ask what the comic was, they heard the lock on the door click from the other room.

“Oh, Az’s home. Thanks for the job Mettaton, I’ll see you Monday then.”

“ _Alright Frisk dear, be here at 8:00 AM or earlier. I do not expect tardiness from our savior._ ”

“Ok Metta, I get it. Bye.”

Frisk turned off the phone and turned back into the apartment. As they entered, they were greeted with the sounds of Asriel placing his school supplies within the living room, and the smell of sunflowers filled their nostrils. He always wore a weird flower cologne nowadays.

“Welcome back, Prince.” Frisk cooed as they walked into the living room. The goat-man turned around and faced his spouse, a warm smile covering his face. “Howdy.”

The two embraced, Frisk’s hands wrapping around Asriel’s neck, Asriel leaning down and wrapping his around their lower back. They gripped tightly as they gave each other a short but tender kiss, before holding each other’s faces within their hands.

“So how was your day, Mr. Psychologist?” Frisk began, rubbing Asriel’s smooth cheek fur.

“Confusing, suffice to say.” He sighed, leaning into Frisk’s touch. “I don’t know why I thought studies involving emotions would be easy, but if it helps make the world a better place to live, I’m not complaining.”

“You’ve already made my world a better place.”

“Yeah… But I didn’t need psychology for that, did I?”

The couple chuckled at their own flirting, then gave each other another kiss and released their grips. As much as they would love to continue, they had other things that needed to be done. Asriel, still being a student at the nearby college, he still had several bits and pieces of homework due. It was his third year, and it’s definitely been a rough ride for him. Being in school while also getting married and then spending a week in a foreign country was really stressful. Thankfully, he had managed to still pull high passing marks in all of his classes, but he would never say it was easy.

As Asriel carried his stuff to his shared work desk in the bedroom, he called back to Frisk. “How about you, dear? You do anything today?”

“Yep, talked to Mettaton today. He accepted me as an Assistant Chef at his restaurant in the city!” They called back excitedly.

“Golly, does that mean we can quit leeching off of mom and dad now?”

“Heh, yes Asriel, it does… Hey did you get the mail?”

“Yeah, it should be on the counter.”

Frisk always enjoyed seeing what was in the mail. Often, it was just fan mail from monsters and humans alike. Even though they weren’t the ambassador anymore and Asgore decided to deal with any further political business, they still often got letters from people who really appreciated their work. Sans also got these letters, but he rarely ever bothered to open them. It annoyed Papyrus having an extra stack of letters just sitting there.

Today was really no exception for Frisk. There were fan letters they chose to read later, advertisements, bills… And one very standard looking letter. Confused, Frisk looked at the sender. Their heart stopped for a moment when they read the name.

“Hey Azzy? Can you come here for a sec?” Frisk called after a moment.

Asriel left his spot at the desk and made his way back into the living room. He found his spouse on the couch, nearly frozen in place.

“What’s up Frisk? Everything alright?”

“Could… Could you read this letter for me?”

Asriel was confused as to why Frisk didn’t read it themselves, but they took a seat next to them and took the letter. They quickly looked at the address, but it wasn’t one they recognized. Without further adieu, he opened the letter and read the paper inside.

_Dear Francis,_

_Hello! It has been so long since we last spoke, has it not? Things have been rather quiet since you left us all those years back. A little over a decade ago I believe. Anyways, we can catch up later. What do I mean? Well, we heard you’re still within the area, so we were wondering if you would like to visit us here in Olympia! It would be nice to see our son after so many years. Give us a call if you could, or visit the address on the envelope, we’d love to talk._

_May god watch over you_

_Zoey and Louis Olsen_

“Huh, that’s strange.” Asriel stated after he finished. “This seems to be addressed to someone named Francis. Do you know anyone with that name?”

“Y-yes…” Frisk mumbled. “Except… They d-don’t go by th-that anymore…”

Asriel was now really concerned about Frisk. “What do you mean Frisk? Is everything alright?”

Frisk’s only response was them curling up on the couch, their knees against their chest. Asriel knew this wasn’t a good sign, as it meant that bad memories for beginning to resurface. He made his way to his lover and wrapped his arms around them, trailing his claws along their hair, attempting to help them calm down. They stayed like this for a few moments before Frisk spoke again.

“Francis was… My old name…”

“What… What do you mean, Frisk?”

“You know… My life before I met you? I was called… Francis… then.”

“You changed your name? When?”

“You… Remember when you asked what my name was when we first met? That was when I chose a new name… To detach myself from my old life…”

Asriel began to process this information. He knew by Frisk’s old life, they meant the one before they fell into the underground. Their old life was hell for them, being abandoned and disowned by their old family because they didn’t want to be a boy anymore. They had little friends back then anyways, only finding temporary solace in their school counselor. He had no idea that they went by a different name back then, they had always been Frisk to them.

“So… This is a letter from your birth parents?”

Frisk nodded weakly, feeling a little sick at them being called that. It wasn’t that that wasn’t what they were, they just hated remembering them.

“They want me to… Visit them.”

Asriel began to feel a rage within him. Why would the people who abandoned, disowned, and completely destroyed Frisk want them to come visit them? Why couldn’t they do the visiting instead? Or better yet, why couldn’t they just leave them alone? Asriel began getting so angry, his fire magic began singe the letter he was holding. Frisk unfroze for a moment to take action.

“Asriel please… Let the letter go.”

“But why? These are the same bastards who left you Frisk! They’re why you had to deal with such hell as a child! They’re… They’re why you almost killed yourself!”

“Azzy, please calm down. You’re going to set the building on fire.” Tears begin pooling in Frisk’s eyes. They didn’t like seeing their husband so pissed off, especially if it was because of them. It worried them that it may trigger his God of Hyperdeath form, a form of which neither of them had seen since they fought in the Underground. It was never denied or confirmed that he could transform still, so Frisk always took care around Asriel’s feelings.

Thankfully, Asriel chose to listen to Frisk, and the fire growing from his palms ceased. He then turned to Frisk, noticed the tears streaming down their face, and quickly adopted a more sympathetic face as he grasped them again.

“I’m sorry about your parents Frisk…” Asriel started. “They sound like bad people.”

“They… They were…” Frisk sniffled.

“And… I’m sorry about getting mad… I just hate it when… Even the thought of serious harm being put onto you comes to mind… I…”

“Az… I understand, and I really do appreciate that you care about me that much… But… I think it’s time we try to forgive them.”

Now _that_ took Asriel back. He stared at Frisk, confusion and shock clear on his face. Even in their rather vulnerable state, Frisk managed to pull off a very serious face.

“What do you mean forgive them? After all they’ve done?”

Frisk was afraid he wouldn’t take this decision too well, but they knew in their soul that Zoey and Louis wouldn’t have just sent a message to them out of the blue for no reason. Maybe they were looking for redemption? Frisk was not known to easily forgive, but it’s been years and surely something about them must have changed.

“Asriel, please trust me.”

“But… But you were mistreated… And cheated out of the childhood you needed and… How can you just forgive them like that?”

“Az, please listen!” Frisk grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to face them on the couch. “Listen. I’ve learned a lot during my trips, and I’ve had a lot of time to think. One of the biggest things I’ve learned is that if you’re obsessed with your yesterday then you are destined to repeat it, and I’d rather not repeat that life ever again. I want to give them a chance since they were willing enough to send us a letter. Please, just do this for me?”

Asriel was still very pissed at the whole ordeal, but he supposed that if Frisk really wanted to do this, he wasn’t going to be able to stop them.

“Fine, we can leave tomorrow. I don’t have any classes then.”

“Thank you Azzy. I promise if things go south, we’ll leave immediately.”

“Am I allowed to burn them as well?”

“I’d rather not have you arrested for murder.”

Asriel just groaned.

…

The hour long drive from Seattle to Olympia was mostly silent. Asriel was still fuming, and Frisk stared out the window in thought. Why did their old family want to see them after so long? How did they find out about them? Wouldn't they just completely ignore all the media about them, especially considered they still chose to call them Francis? What would they talk about when they finally met? Were they still in that stupid religion? That last one seemed like a yes judging the signature used.

After a while, Frisk looked over at the driver. Another thought crossed into their mind: what did they think of monsters? Probably thought they were, just like the majority of overly-religious bigots they’ve met, literal monstrosities to society. They try to imagine their faces at finding out that their ex-child has married one of these so called monstrosities. They then decided not to have such thoughts, as it would be the same as humans judging monsters before knowing anything about them, especially after not seeing them for so long. They decide to just go back to staring, enjoying the various forests that covered Washington state, and internally laughing at the occasional Temmie. God they were everywhere.

Finally, a neighborhood begins making its way into view. The car stopping confirms that they have indeed arrived at their destination. However, Asriel and Frisk don’t immediately get out. Instead, Asriel sighs before talking to Frisk for the first time during the entire trip.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes. As badly as I really do dislike them, I want to give them another chance. I understand if you would prefer I did this alone, you probably have the right to feel how you do.”

“I’m not going to make you do this alone Frisk. If they want to see their child again, they're going to have to also face the decisions they have made.”

“Is that your final decision?”

“… Yes”

And with that, the two finally got out of the car and made their way up the driveway. It was a pretty standard looking house, with a single story of white brick, dark gray roof tiles, and some copper borders. On the similarly copper-colored door hung a religious symbol, but even after all these years, Frisk couldn’t remember which one it was supposed to stand for. Instead of furthering pondering that, they took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“One moment please!” Yelled an unusually chipper voice. Asriel cringed at it, sounding too much like Toriel’s. Before Asriel could further explain why this was so to himself, the door opened. In the door frame, a petite, tan skinned human appeared. She had long, brown-and-gray hair, age marks were around her face, making her look to be somewhere within her 50s, and she wore a faded red jacket and blue jeans. Her ever glowing eyes seemed to falter a bit at the sight of them, and her smile was shortened as well.

“Oh hello, who may you be?” She asked, her chipper tone less chipper than before.

“Um… Hi. Zoey Olsen right?” Frisk slowly asked.

Instantly, light returned to the woman’s eyes, and the smile returned to its original state.

“Francis? Is that you? Oh, I didn’t recognize you with your hair so long, nor with um… Him… Being with you! You must have gotten my letter, yes? Oh how rude of me, come in!”

She gestured the couple inside. As they walked by, Asriel noticed Zoey’s eyes lose their light again as they landed on him, and he could swear he could hear a small scoff come from her. He chose to ignore these for now, but he already felt like he was on edge. He tightened his grip on Frisk as they made their way into the house, walking into what they assumed was the living room and sitting on one of the couches. Zoey sat on the other.

“So, how are you doing Fra-?”

“Frisk. My name is Frisk, Zoey.” Frisk said bluntly.

“Oh? When did you change it?”

“About when you, um…” Frisk really did want to be rude to the woman who left them in the world, but they knew that that wouldn’t cause anything good. They tried to look for a more polite way to talk. “… Left me at the orphanage several years back.”

“Oh, so you really are the one who was on all those news channels? That’s wonderful, changing the world for the better just like our god wanted!”

Asriel and Frisk exchanged glances, both of them telling the other they began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully, Zoey began speaking again, this time directing their attention towards Asriel.

“And who might you be?”

“As-Asriel Dreemurr. I’m Frisk’s husband.”

“Wait Fra- er, Frisk, you’re gay?”

Frisk was about to speak up, but Zoey continued talking.

“Well I knew you’d be full of all sorts of surprises when you were born, but I didn't expect this! Oh, we really need to catch up. How are you doing in your studies? Have you had any kids yet? Have you made an attempt to join god’s side? Have you been b-”

“Zoey, stop!” Frisk finally said, though it came out more aggressive than they had intended. Either way, it did shut Zoey up for a moment, allowing Frisk a chance to speak.

“Zoey, I really do appreciate that you want to know so much about me, but I know that’s not why you and Louis asked for me to come here. We haven't seen each other in over a decade, after you left me at the orphanage, and I highly doubt you sent us a letter just to have a friendly chat. Neither me nor Azzy wish to be here if that is the case, so please tell me the truth.”

Asriel noticed Frisk had used the same voice they used whenever they were in debates. He never had the opportunity to attend any of them, but some of them had been televised when they were on their trips. It was a very no-nonsense voice, demanding for you to take them seriously, and it often got the result that Frisk had aimed for. However, Zoey seemed to be a harder case, but Frisk had made an obvious impact.

“Wh-what do you mean Fra- Frisk? I… I just wanted to see my son af-”

“Zoey, I am no longer your son, nor am I your daughter. You disowned me when I was 11, and since then I have been adopted into a loving family of monsters and married the son of said loving family. Either you tell me what is really going on, or Asriel and I will leave immediately.”

Zoey fell silent after that, her cheerful expression slowly fading to one more of sadness. Frisk seemed to have finally gotten through to her, and she let out a sigh before talking.

“Frisk… I’m… I’m sorry… I’m ten years overdue to apologizing for what I’ve done to you.”

As happy as Frisk was to finally get something out of her, this wasn’t entirely what they were expecting.

“I… I know what it’s like staying up all night nursing wounds. I too was left by my parents when I was a teen. My dad was an abusive drunk, and my mother focused more on her business than either of us. After I was abandoned, I thought I would find peace in religion, but I only found even more hate. When we had you, I found myself envious of the idea that you would live a normal life, so I had spent years trying to look for a reason to make your life miserable.”

“And… What happened when you did find the reason?”

“I felt… Empty. I felt like I had lost something important, but at the time I lied to myself, saying everything was fine. It was only recently, when I saw that you had finally made global peace between monsters and humans, that I truly realized how cruel it was for me to think the way I did. I would think I had something to do with helping you achieve this peace, but I’ve harmed you more than helped you. For that, I am sincerely sorry for what I have done. I hope you can forgive me.”

To say Asriel and Frisk were shocked would be an understatement. Frisk had expected this to be some kind of redemption attempt, but they didn’t expect it to be this deep. They were not sure how to feel, and instead just sank into Asriel, trying to process everything. It was a while before anyone spoke, and the first words came out of Asriel’s mouth.

“And you call us the monsters?” Asriel's voice was quiet, but it was filled with anger. “You think just because your life was miserable, you have the right to completely destroy your only child’s life? Then you think you can just come ten years later with a simple apology and that it will fix everything?”

Fire began to grow in Asriel’s palms again. However, this time it was tinted slightly blue in the center, a color Frisk had never seen it being. They assumed it meant that this flame was hotter than any other flame Asriel had produced, meaning that if it was let uncontrolled, it was going to cause serious harm. Frisk had to stop him before it got out of hand.

“Azzy please, don’t be irrational.”

“Irrational? And you think what they put you through wasn’t irrational?”

“Asriel, listen! I know what they did was horrible, and I am not going to forgive them easily, but you’ve got to understand that they were misguided. It’s not her fault that her life became hell for her, and it’s not her fault that that was all she ever knew! I hate to bring this up, but Flowey did much worse things than what they did, but yet I was able to forgive him. Asriel, please just let it go!”

Tears began streaming down Frisk’s face. They really hated bringing up something they hoped to be long forgotten, but they needed to make a point clear to Asriel. Thankfully, it seemed Asriel got the message, as the flames once again began to die out. His heavy breathing slowed, and he sat back down on the couch. He looked at Frisk again and began to feel guilt. He knew they were right about this, and just getting furious about it would be hypocritical. He then looked at Zoey again, seeing the fear within her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be so harsh.” Asriel said to both of them.

“It’s ok Azzy, you have a reason to be mad. But it’s time to let it go.” Frisk told him, then turned their attention back to the lady. “Zoey, we really do appreciate you making an effort to make amends. However, I think it’s clear that we’re not quite willing to forgive you quite yet.”

“That’s… Understandable…” She sighed. “Can you… Can you at least consider us family again?”

Frisk wasn’t so sure with the idea, and looked at Asriel for support. He looked back with an annoyed look, but gave a curt nod about the idea. They then turned back to Zoey.

“Yes, we can do that.” Was Frisk’s answer. Zoey finally gave another smile, and tears began filling her eyes.

“Thank you Frisk…” And she leapt onto the both of them in a hug. The couple were hesitant to reciprocate it, but eventually they caved in and wrapped their arms around the now crying woman.

“I’ll tell Louis everything when he returns. Thank you so much.” She then lifted her head turned to Frisk. “Also Frisk, what… Um… What gender do you… Identify as?”

Frisk felt immense happiness at hearing those words come out of their birth mother’s mouth.

“Neither. I would like it if you just used gender-neutral terms.”

“Yes, I can do that… And Asriel?” She then placed her hands onto his paws. He flinched a little, but didn't pull away. “It’s really nice to have you with us again.”

Asriel gave a small smile towards Zoey. It was clear to them she was really trying to make an effort to fix everything. With all the words needed to be exchange, the couple said goodbye and made their way back into the car, revving it up and leaving back to their home. On the trip there, Frisk actually started a conversation.

“So, what did you think of her?”

“Well, she…” He let out a sigh before continuing. “She’s fine. I still don't totally trust nor forgive her, but I understand she’s really trying. I know it's not her fault.”

“Never is, is it?”

“No… Anyways, I’m glad you could finally be with your old family again Frisk. Maybe we can take mom and dad to meet them later.”

“Sounds good.” Frisk left a little kiss on Asriel’s cheek, causing him to blush slightly. They were glad they could finally fix another part of their past and look more towards to future. As they turned up the volume of the rock band playing on the radio, they smiled as another piece of their life has finally been met with peace.


	3. Winded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comes home to find their husband asleep and decides to play a little prank on them.
> 
> **Chronology: A little bit after _Sorry About Your Parents_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm pfreak. I decided to take a break from Royal Reunion cause I was in the mood for some Friskriel fluff, and then I couldn't stop thinking about this [one comic by Caribun](http://caribun.tumblr.com/post/140712034149/full-yet-again-sorry-for-not-updating-in-a-while) for some reason, so I decided to write this instead of doing my French work. Go me!

Frisk sighed as they finally arrived at their apartment building late in the evening. They had to cover an evening shift for one of their co-workers at the Mettarant one Friday evening, and it had been a frustrating time suffice to say. It was also an unusually cold night, giving Frisk shivers up their spine as they exited their warm car and entered the chilly building. They wished they brought a better jacket.

All Frisk wanted right now was to just crawl into bed and cuddle in with their furry lover, Asriel Dreemurr, and just sleep the stress away. It was around 11:00 PM, much later than Frisk was used to working, so there was no doubt the goat-man was already asleep, snoring loudly and probably waking up their neighbors. Frisk enjoyed the snoring, it made them feel safe, and it kept silence from crawling in and creeping them out. They hated silence, cause it usually left them with the looming sense that something bad was about to happen.

Frisk cursed internally as they found the elevator had been shut off for the night due to the building’s attempt to lower energy costs. It also explained why the building was still cold despite having a working heating system. Annoyed, they made their trudge up the stairs to the third floor where their shared apartment resided.

After tiredly fumbling with the keys for a good minute, Frisk finally opened the door to their home. With a single goal in mind, they made their way over to their bedroom, placed their bag on the shared desk, next to an unfinished essay on the frontal lobe of the brain, and flopped down on their bed, expecting a mass of warmth and fluff to be found there. However, to their surprise, they found no such comfortable mass, and the bed was as cold as the rest of the air. Frisk was tired, but they didn't want to sleep alone that night, so they got up and began searching for their husband.

“Azzy?” They called. “Where are you?”

They walked into the living room and noticed for the first time that the television was left on. On it played some sitcom about a very introverted pansexual and their super outgoing asexual roommate. It seemed to be a rerun, as Frisk remembered watching the exact episode just last week, and it was one of the more boring episodes, filled more with emotional drama and plot development than ridiculous shenanigans. Unsurprisingly, Frisk found just who they were looking for right on the couch in front of the sitcom.

Frisk found it cute that Asriel had fallen asleep watching the TV, probably trying to stay up and wait for Frisk to get home. He seemed extremely comfortable, his head tilted on his right shoulder, his tongue lolling out of his maw slightly, some saliva drooling down his chin, and his fangs just little off-white triangles underneath his relaxed lips and in his slightly ajar mouth. He was also quietly snoring, which just made him all the more adorable. Frisk was a little jealous that he could fall asleep so easily, and they knew it'd be really difficult to wake him up. However, a sneaky little idea came to them which made them silently snicker in anticipation.

Slowly, Frisk crept behind the couch, knowing that such an act was unnecessary but doing so for the fun of it. Carefully, they moved a hand down Asriel’s left shoulder, slowing caressing the soft fur and smooth cartilage of one of his long ears. This caused him to mumble something, making Frisk freeze for a moment, but shortly after the snoring returned, urging Frisk to continue their endeavor.

They softly grabbed a hold onto the ear, lifting the end of it above his head, exposing the actual ear hole itself. Checking one last time to make sure he was still deep in sleep, Frisk took in a deep breath. Then, slowly and accurately, they blew the air into the ear.

It took a second, but Asriel reacted to the sudden invasion to his hearing. His eyes shot open and he let out a surprised bleat, soon followed by him shuddering and trying to jump away from the source, causing him to slightly stumble and fall back onto the couch, his head landing on the arm rest. His eyes starting flicking wildly, confused and scared as to what just happened, but soon they landed of Frisk’s face, only lit by the still running television.

Frisk tried to hold back their laughter, but the look of surprise and confusion on the goat-monster’s face was absolutely priceless. They began laughing so hard that they ended up falling forward over the couch, causing themselves to stumble and their head to land on the opposing arm rest while the rest of their body landed on Asriel’s legs. Asriel tried to look pissed, but couldn't help but join Frisk in their hysterics. There was just something about that laugh that made the goat unable to help joining them, no matter how annoyed they were.

After the two of them calmed down after two solid minutes of laughing, Asriel took Frisk into his arms and placed them on his lap, cradling them while they talked.

“So what was that escapade for?” Asriel cooed into Frisk’s ear.

“Just saw the opportunity and went for it.” Frisk replied, then sheepishly added “I also wanted to cuddle with you to sleep.”

“I’m guessing it was a rough night at the restaurant today?”

“Yeah… A whole party of like 30 teenagers decided to have an after-performance cast party there without any warning. Not to mention that it’s also really cold both outside and inside.”

“Is it? I haven’t noticed.”

“Well yeah, that’s cause you have a fluffy fur coat and a green hoodie keeping you warm, Mr. Fluffybuns.”

Asriel chuckled. “Well, I promise you there's plenty of warmth here for the both of us.”

“Damn straight, you’re not going to keep all of that to yourself.” Frisk turned and wrapped their arms around Asriel’s neck, kissing Asriel on the maw while taking in a deep breath. The signature cologne of sunflowers still lingered on him, as well as the smell of tea leaf shampoo he used. Asriel returned the kiss, also taking in Frisk’s smell, which smelled mostly of breadsticks and hamburgers.

The two broke off the kiss, and Asriel turned off the television. He then carried Frisk bridal style over to their bedroom and placed them on one side of the bed. He then walked around to the other side and got into the covers with Frisk. Instinctively, Frisk pushed back into Asriel, their neck and back to his chest, their forehead just below his chin, and his long ears covering their own. Before they drifted off, they heard Asriel mumble something to them.

“You know, there are much better ways to wake me up than blowing into my ears.”

“Yeah… But I didn't want to miss the opportunity to mess with you…”

“You always did enjoy messing with me.”

“Of course… You’re fun to… Mess with…” And with that, Frisk fell into the well needed deep sleep, followed shortly by Asriel, reverberating snores through out his chest that further soothed them, and thankful that it was Friday and they didn't have work or class tomorrow. It would just be a day of relaxation for the two in the morning, no doubt that even more teasing and pranks would be shared between the couple.


End file.
